


What else would we be doing?

by Pachipower



Series: dusky drabbles (and other suspicious activities) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Humor, I love her, Implied Sexual Content, annette is baby, funnies only, i love annette, it didnt happen tho dont worry, mercedes/annette or hilda/annette if you squint, stan annette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachipower/pseuds/Pachipower
Summary: Mercedes witnesses Hilda and Annette's B support and is suspicious.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Annette Fantine Dominic & Mercedes von Martritz
Series: dusky drabbles (and other suspicious activities) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	What else would we be doing?

**Author's Note:**

> first posted fic and first drabble let's gogogoooooooo  
> for the Felannie Fever discord server's Those Who Drabble in the Dark, prompt is misunderstandings from ThePrimeOne!

Mercedes usually didn’t care about the habits of the other students at Garreg Mach. When she saw Caspar heading out of Hilda’s room for the third time that week, she barely batted an eye. In her eyes, it wasn’t worth the effort to tell anyone about what she saw, and it wasn’t a big deal what the other students did with their free time.

That changed the second Mercedes stumbled on Annette scampering out of Hilda’s room and into the hallway. What was pure, innocent, adorable Annette doing in Hilda’s room? Her hair was down and she didn’t have her uniform’s jacket on. She tried to squeeze past Mercedes, but ended up bumping her anyway.

“Annie,” Mercedes began, “ What were you doing in Hilda’s room?” She had a pretty good idea considering Hilda’s personality and Annette’s state of dress, but desperately prayed for a more school-appropriate explanation so she wouldn’t have to think of sweet little Annie like that.

“I was just helping her with something, but I have to go now, sorry Mercie!” Annette said, trying to get past Mercedes.

“Are you sure you weren’t doing anything else?”

“Uh-Yes, I’m sure, just let me go already!”

Mercedes was about to let her best friend pass when Hilda’s head popped out of the door. “Hey Annette, you left your shirt and bag here, do you want them? I really enjoyed taking a nap with you!” She was about to close the door, but made one final comment,” Also, you look even cuter with your hair down!”

Annette ran back into Hilda’s room, looking like she could combust at any second. Knowing her, she probably could. Through the door, she could hear Annette say, ”Yeah, it was really fun! I didn’t know it could feel so… refreshing!”

Ok. That was it. Annie could no longer have the benefit of the doubt, and as much as Mercedes would love to spare her the embarrassment she just needed to know how exactly Annie could’ve gotten together with Hilda. 

When Annette left Hilda’s room for the second time, Mercedes confronted her. “Ok, what were you really doing with Hilda?”

“I already told you! I was helping her and then she made me take a nap with her!” 

"She made you?"

"I was ok with it!"

“Are you sure you were napping with her, Annie?”

"Yeah, why are you so suspicious of that? What else would I do?"

"Nevermind, Annie"

Mercedes thanked the goddess that her friend was still pure, innocent, and adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> I love annette I will die 4 u miss  
> I don't write much but I hope you enjoy! If you want to see my art/future drabbles follow me on twitter @pachipower417 (it's mostly felannie if you like that!  
> also shoutout to people who write I am AMAZED it's so much work


End file.
